Por Mil Noches
by MissMusic123
Summary: La historia de una reina perdida y un rey de la locura se cuenta allá arriba. No es la más sana o la más pura, pero es lo que el amor enfermo tiene para dar.


_**Por mil noches**_

_**Los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la letra de la canción de Airbag y la imaginación es mía. **_

**Theodore**

_**Yo sé que algunas veces me equivoco demasiado…**_

_**JULIO, 2004**_

-Bien, lo sé. Soy un imbécil. Y uno muy grande.-

Luna me observaba sentada en mi cama, acariciando al pequeño Claude, nuestro gato.

-Juro que si no lo decías me daba cuenta yo solito, Nott. Eres fácil de deducir. Y eres imbécil, también, sí.- Un rubio platinado sonrió divertido y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Luna rió.

-Mira, Draco, esa puerta- Señalé mi armario- Es la puerta del Infierno. Te invito a que pases y te pudras en él.- Ahora sonrió con cinismo. Palmeó mi espalda y pasó de mí, tirándose en mi cama como si fuera la suya propia.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Digamos que tengo a un imbécil de mejor amigo y cree que me puede engañar cuando sé que se siente mal y no me quiere decir qué mierda le pasa. Asique, Nott, prefiero sentarme y escuchar tus niñerías primero y luego me daré la vuelta por el Infierno, ¿qué te parece?-Río ligeramente, como si recordase algo placentero. - Además, el Diablo no me debe extrañar tanto, hace sólo dos horas estuve con Pansy. Creo que la dejé feliz por un buen rato…- Su sonrisa se volvió perversa. -Maldición con esa mujer.

-No me jodas ahora, Draco… no estoy en un buen momento. Y Luna está presente, jodido idiota.-

-No, imbécil, tú no me jodas a mí. Siempre, aunque sea en contra de tu voluntad, estuve contigo. No veo lo qué te impide que me digas qué es lo que te trae así. Repito: empieza a cantar, Theo. Y más te…-

-Tuve mucho sexo con Hermione Granger y lo sabes. Y eso me cabrea- Lo interrumpí de forma brusca, mientras caía de espaldas en mi cama, quedando a los pies de Draco. Ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. -Y eso no es todo, joder.

-¡¿QUE TUVISTE QUÉ?!- El grito de Ronald Weasley me hizo levantar la cabeza y lo vi en la puerta con Harry detrás. Blaise venía subiendo la escalera. Puta madre.

-¿Cómo hacen para llegar hasta mi pieza de una forma tan rápida? Creo que tengo que tener una seria charla con mi madre al respecto de eso.- Estaba molesto, joder.

-No creo que nadie más venga, Theo. Después de todo, el último soy yo.- Blaise me tiró su sonrisa divertida y rodé los ojos.

-Qué más da, pasa y cierra la puerta de una vez, que aquí no entra más nadie. Y más les vale callarse, porque no repetiré nada de lo que diga ahora.

-¡Dormiste con mi novia, Nott!-

La furia recorrió mi sangre. Ella no era de él. Ella era mía. Ella _es_ mía. Mi puño me habló de manera convincente…_ vamos, Theo, sólo un puñetazo en su estúpida cara llena de pecas… Sólo una y seremos felices. _Aunque sonreí con cinismo. Él dijo "dormir" y no es precisamente lo que hice con esa muñeca…

-O te callas o no te enteras, Weasley. Y no, no dormí con tu novia…De hecho, imbécil, ella fue MÍ novia.- Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia y Draco río con disimulo, mientras Blaise y Harry intercambiaban miradas cómplices.- Ahora te sientas, el piso es cómodo.- Mi mano fue a mi pelo en un gesto involuntario, demostrando así el nerviosismo que sentía.

_-Joder con las mujeres…-_ fue lo que pensé antes de empezar a hablar.

_**Yo sé que estás cansada de mirarme de costado…**_

_**SEPTIEMBRE, 2002**_

Era preciosa. Extremadamente preciosa. Perfecta. O al menos para mí. Hermione Granger, dijo el profesor Binns aquella mañana de septiembre. Nueva en la universidad.

No pude dejar de mirarla, ella un banco más adelante que el mío, tomando apuntes con cuidado. Su cabello ondulado parecía suave y era a la vista indomable. Su cuerpo era menudo, con curvas, sí, pero menudo. Debería llevarle una cabeza con facilidad. Vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa lavanda, con unas botitas negras. Pero quería volver a ver su cara. Fruncí el ceño y me di cuenta que de verdad _quería _hacerlo. Luego sonreí, sabiendo que eso tenía fácil solución. Rápidamente guardé las cosas en mi mochila y me paré, di dos pasos y volví a sentarme, esta vez a su lado. El profesor ni lo notó, o al menos no le importó en lo absoluto.

Me giré y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos. Aquellas avellanas que me robaron los pensamientos más de una vez. Perfectos.

Me miraba con confusión. Esperando que dijera algo ante tan repentino cambio. Si lo esperaba, nunca lo supe, porque ella no me lo dijo. Sólo se encogió de hombros, giró nuevamente su cabeza y siguió escuchando.

Pero no le resulté tan indiferente. De acuerdo, me comporté como un acosador, pero quería grabar ese rostro en mi memoria. Nariz respingada, pómulos suaves, labios carnosos, ojos expresivos y, sobre todo, la única oreja que veía. Llena de aros. Al más puro estilo metal. Pero había uno que contrastaba con fuerza del resto. Una delicada flor, con el centro resplandeciente. Eso llamó mi atención.

Pero volviendo al tema de la indiferencia… ella me miraba. Quería hacerlo de forma disimulada, pero no hay forma disimulada de mirar a alguien que está pendiente de ti. Asique descubrí que me miraba de reojo. Y según mis cálculos, lo hizo gran parte de la hora, hasta que rodé los ojos y pasé una nota a su parte del banco

_-¿No te cansas de ver a la gente de reojo?-_ Leyó la nota y enarcó delicadamente las cejas. Al momento escribió la respuesta.

_-¿Siempre eres tan impulsivo?- _Sonreí al ver la nota. No había contestado mi pregunta y quería saber la respuesta de la ridiculez que había preguntado.

_-No contestaste a mi pregunta.- _El timbre sonó, dando por terminada la clase. Ella leyó la nota mientras guardaba y rodó los ojos. Antes de irse, garabateó la respuesta.

_-Tú tampoco contestaste la mía. Creo que estamos a mano.-_

Cuando levanté mi cabeza, ella atravesaba la puerta, dejándome con una sonrisa y las ganas de conocerla.

_**Estoy arrepentido… y me gana la nostalgia.**_

_**JULIO, 2004**_

¿Desde cuándo es tan incómodo comer con tus amigos? Sentía la mirada de Ron y de Harry en mí. Blaise se había ido y Draco estaba sonriendo a mi lado. ¡¿Cómo puede sonreír en un momento tan tenso?! Levanté mis ojos y clavé la mirada en los de Ron, que me miraba furioso. No apartaba la vista de mí, por lo que dejé los cubiertos y me corrí. Escuché la silla de Draco a mis espaldas, mientras salía de la cafetería de la universidad. Con paso decidido caminé hasta los pocos árboles que había alrededor del edificio. Me senté… bien, me tiré al pasto, quedando boca arriba. Me había mandando una muy grande, y no sabía cómo arreglarla. Sentí a Draco sentarse a mi lado. Me enderecé y quedamos ambos mirando los autos que pasaban por el predio. Recogí mis rodillas, poniendo mis codos sobre ellas. Fruncí el ceño al escuchar el encendedor de Draco.

-Deja eso, que te matará.- Dije de forma inconsciente.

-Todos moriremos, Theo. Yo sólo me adelanto a lo inevitable… además. No moriré ahora. Porque resulta que el idiota de mi mejor amigo es más imbécil de lo que aparenta ser y me necesita… no soy de los que dejan asuntos pendientes, ¿sabes? La muerte no va a impedir el reírme de tu cara de idiota cuando Granger pase por tu lado.

-La cagué, Draco. Y como el mejor. Ahora Ron me detesta y Hermione no me habla.

-Que se joda el mundo, Theo. No necesitas la aprobación de nadie para hacer lo que quieras hacer. Tuviste mucho sexo con Granger antes de que saliera con Weasley. Tuviste una puta relación a escondidas con ella. Weasley es celoso por naturaleza y Harry se pondrá de su lado aunque no crea en lo que dice porque sino Ron quedará solo con su estupidez y es capaz de hacer muchas más idioteces de las normales. Y Granger… bien, amigo. Ahí sí que la cagaste.

-Y no sé qué hacer para arreglarlo. ¡Joder, Draco! ¡Todas las noches me dan ganas de saltar por la ventana, correr a su casa y besarla como Dios manda! ¡Todos los días quiero tomarla de la cintura y hacerla mía! ¡No quiero estar lejos de ella! ¡Quiero que sienta que estoy loco por ella! ¡Quiero que sienta que yo soy su dueño, su amor! ¡Quiero que deje al idiota de Ron y que corra a mí! ¡Joder!

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? ¿Aunque eso te destruya… te arrepientes?-

-No.-Solté todo el aire que tenía.-Ella está mejor sin mí. No me arrepiento de nada.

_Con un demonio, Theo. Todos sabemos que lo que más quieres es volver a ese día y hacer las cosas diferentes… Todos saben que te arrepientes, incluyéndote. Y ambos sabemos, querido amigo, que el autoconvencerse es una de las mierdas más difíciles que existen._

_**Será que lo divino, no mezcló muy bien las cartas…**_

_**NOVIEMBE, 2002**_

Le sonreí con sensualidad a la chica que tenía en frente mío. Hermione Granger levantó las cejas divertida por mi arranque de idiotez.

-¿De verdad me dices que las chicas caen con esa sonrisa idiota?-

-No me ofendas de esa forma, linda. Es la mejor sonrisa de mi arsenal. Todas caen.- Volví a sonreírle y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Definitivamente, no soy como las demás. Al parecer soy la única que se resiste.-

-Espero que te resistas, porque me gustaría más tu amistad que meterte en mi cama…- Ella frunció el ceño.

-Dices que no crees que podamos ser amigos si me acuesto contigo antes… ¿por qué?-

-Porque no, Granger. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que besarme en la mejilla cundo todos sabemos que querrías arrastrarme a un armario oscuro… ¡para que me depraves!?- Ella terminó riendo y yo me encontré sonriendo al escuchar el sonido de esa risa.

-¿Dices que yo podría depravarte? Hay rumores que dicen que te acostaste con una de 16… ¿y después soy yo la depravada?-Gruñí al escuchar nuevamente eso.

-No me lo recuerdes… esa niña me dio dolores de cabeza. Más de los que hubiera querido.-

-¡Entonces es cierto!-Gritó y explotó en carcajadas.- ¡Te acostaste con una niña de 16 años! ¡Nott! ¡Tenemos 23!-Ella seguía riendo.

-¡No! Definitivamente no me acosté con esa niña. Iba un poco borracho y sólo llegamos a… a nada. Draco me rescató, gritando que era un idiota que se dejaba seducir por una niña cuando estaba un poco pasado de copas. Naturalmente, la universidad entera se enteró y se dedicaron a deformar el rumor.-

-¿Te hubieras acostado con ella?- Ahora su pregunta era en serio. Sus ojos avellana estaban fijos en mí, con ese matiz serio que veía en las clases o en los exámenes.

-No.-Respondí con sinceridad.-No sería capaz de ver nuevamente a esa niña o cargar con el remordimiento de haber sido un idiota que la dejó luego e tener sexo con ella. No soy de los que duran en una relación, Hermione. Tiendo a cagarla. Asique hubiera sido probable que hubiera recapacitado…-

-¿El destino no te hizo de flores y corazones, Theo?-Su burla cambió el tono del ambiente en el que estábamos. Me reí.

-Definitivamente no. Sino puedo jurar, Hermione Jane Granger, que ya estarías saliendo conmigo como Dios manda.- No me contestó. Sólo me miró divertida.

-¿Crees que caería, Nott? ¿Que me enamoraría de ti?

-Te lo aseguro, preciosa, caerías como mosca.

Y yo la seguiría sin tregua, con mucho gusto y de manera enloquecedora.

_**Será cuestión de suerte, que sigamos separados…**_

_**FINES DE JUNIO, 2004**_

-Herm…-No llegué a terminar la frase. Ella ya estaba lejos. Suspiré derrotado. 3 semanas. 3 semanas desde que la cagué y ella no me habla. 3 semanas de que quiero arreglar lo que hice y no puedo. Que me pise un tren, ¿es mucho pedir? Creo que pasará eso antes de que Hermione me perdone, a decir verdad.

La engañé. Me enredé con Astoria Greengrass cuando salía con ella, poniendo especial cuidado de que ella se enterara. Nada serio. Un beso. No quería lastimarla mucho, sólo lo suficiente para que se alejara de mí. Pero había olvidado esa conversación…

_(Flaschback)_

-¿Qué pasaría si te engañara? Aunque sea por tu propio bien… ¿qué pasaría?- Ella levantó sus cejas, en una clara señal de incredulidad.

-¿En serio me preguntas esa idiotez, Nott?- Su risa se hizo presente en la conversación y luché por mantenerme serio. Su risa tenía un efecto en mí. Al ver que no reía con ella se controló.-Oh, sí me preguntas esa idiotez en serio… ¿Qué pasaría si yo lo hiciera?

Y al escuchar esas palabras, algo rugió en mí. Era mi bestia interior que reclamaba la cabeza del maldito idiota que osara a tocar a MÍ chica. Mataría a cualquiera que quiera siquiera seducirla. Ella es mía y de nadie más. Sólo mía. Los celos explotaron de manera salvaje en mi interior y arrasaron con toda fibra racional de mi cuerpo. Mi necesidad de controlar hasta el aire que respira por temor a que me la arranque de los brazos era más fuerte de lo normal.

Y sabía la respuesta.

-Destruiría a cualquiera que lo intentara. Lo alejaría de ti sólo para que no me dejes, nena. Incendiaría el puto mundo para asegurarme de que nada te tocara. Y me destruiría. Estallaría en mil pedazos y tú lo verías sentada de piernas cruzadas en el borde de mi moto, sonriendo con esa mueca cínica que sólo tú posees. Eres mi muerte, Hermione Granger. Y eres mi cielo. Asique no te atrevas a hacerlo, porque podrías desencadenar un efecto que ni tú, diosa, podría parar.

-¿Ahora tienes una idea de mi respuesta, amor? Sabes que soy capaz de todo, ¿no? Porque tengo que decirte, bebé, que la pasión de una mujer no se controla, jamás. ¿Sabes lo que haría, niño? Me encargaría de destruirte. Soy una mujer destructiva. Soy un amor destructivo. ¿Soy tu muerte, Theo? Pues tú eres mi obsesión. Tú eres mi todo. Porque te amo, Theo. ¿También soy tu obsesión, amor? Dime que sí y te doy el mundo, nene. ¿Soy tu obsesión, soy tu amor, tal como tú lo eres conmigo? Dímelo, niño, dímelo y te amaré con toda la pasión de una mujer, imparable, inalcanzable. Dímelo, amor. Hazlo.

-Eres todo, nena. Eres mi día y mi noche, mi cielo y mi infierno, mi amor. Mi obsesión. Me encadenaste, linda. Y no sé cuándo. Eso es peligroso, amor. ¿Sabes a lo que nos llevaría eso?

-Eso nos puede llevar a muchos lados, amor, pero principalmente a la destrucción.

_(Fin del flashback)_

Y ahora me arrepiento como un jodido idiota. La engañe y la lastimé.

En ella hay un corazón frágil, que sé que es voluble. Ella es delicada, rodeada en un mundo de mierda. Como su aro. Como esa flor delicada entre todos los aretes rudos y metaleros de su oreja. Como esa rosa delicada que tiene tatuada en su espalda, rodeada de espinas. Como ella subida en mi moto, abrazada a mí. Yo soy una mierda por engañarla y lo sé. Y ella me lo dijo. Ahora me destruye, lentamente. Me destruye, porque ella está destruida. Se mueve por el mundo con indiferencia, con elegancia, con su porte. Pero sus ojos están muertos. Porque la destruí.

Ahora ella está con Weasley, dándole MIS besos, MIS caricias, MIS palabras de amor. Todo.

Y no lo soporto.

Pero sé que ella está mejor sin mí. Porque soy destructivo. Todo lo que es puro y perfecto lo destruyo, lo controlo y lo desmorono. No quiero que eso pase con ella. Porque, además de esas cosas, ella es como yo. Ella es única. Y lo peor de todo, es que sigo queriendo que ella esté junto a mí. Para siempre.

La necesito hasta para respirar.

Y joder, siento como el puto mundo me asfixia.

**Quisiera encerrarte por mil noches, por mil años…**

**AGOSTO, 2004**

1 mes. Sólo eso aguanté que me ignorara de manera rotunda y profunda. No me importaba que me odiara, que quisiera despellejarme, que no quiera verme más en su vida, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de ella como un niño recién nacido necesita del pecho de su madre, como un enfermo necesitan que lo cuiden, como el oxígeno que todos los seres vivos necesitan. Necesitaba de ella. Y nada me iba a impedir que yo la amara como un loco.

Esa noche viajé a su casa. Esa noche le supliqué y la amé como nunca amé a nadie. Esa noche me amó, esa noche me odió, esa noche fui todo para ella, esa noche para ella no existió.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué tantas cosas pasan en el puto mundo? Quiero que pare y que me deje en el fin mismo, libre de todo, sólo dejándome soñar con el control de ella. Sólo con ella. Yo sería… yo sería feliz. Como nunca lo fui. Señor, si me dejaran yo… yo no sé de qué sería capaz.

Pero ella no me dejó. Al otro día ella no era para mí. Al otro día volvió a ser intocable. Al otro día, ella olvidó mis palabras.

_(Flashback)_

-Dios, nene, ¿qué nos pasó?

-¿No sabes lo que fue eso, amor? Fuimos nosotros, bebé. Nosotros. Somos una fuerza imparable. Nosotros debemos estar juntos, pero a la vez es un error. ¿Sabes por qué te engañé? Por protegerte. No soy bueno para ti, nena. Pero aún así, no me importa nada. Sólo quiero que tú estés conmigo y que nada impida amarnos. Soy egoísta, bebé, más de lo que imaginas. Sino, no hubiera venido esta noche y no te hubiera amado como un loco.

-Lo hubieras hecho, niño, porque no eres una fuerza que se controla. Porque eres un demonio, amor. Y los demonios no se controlan al hacer lo que quieren. Porque soy tu obsesión y no soportas que esté fuera de tu control. Porque soy algo fuerte que no puedes controlar y eso te enerva. Te sulfura que no sea tuya, que esté con tu amigo, que te volteé la cara cuando me saludas, que me vaya para otro lado cuando me llamas. Todos en mí te molesta, porque lo perdiste, bebé.

-Y sabes por qué lo hice. ¿Qué hubiera pasado, pequeña? Nos hubiéramos destruido, nena. Hubiéramos llegado al punto del odio irreversible por el otro. Y no soportaría amar tu odio, pequeña. Porque amo todo de ti. Sí, nena, eres mi obsesión, pero te amo de igual forma. No soportaría que tu mirada de hielo y tu sonrisa cínica se pierdan por la más absoluta muerte. No quiero destruirte, linda. Pero a la vez quiero arrastrarte conmigo por todo el mundo. Quiero… quiero…

-¿Qué quieres, amor?

-Quiero tenerte, preciosa. Entera. Quiero que seas mía. Como antes. Quiero que vuelvas a mí tal como yo volví a ti. Quiero que me pertenezcas. Quiero encerrarte para que nadie te vea o respire tu aire. Estoy celoso de la vida, amor. Porque vives con ella y no conmigo. Quiero ser lo que necesites, que estés tan loca como yo. Porque estoy loco, amor. Estoy loco por ti.

_(Fin flashback)_

Pero nada sirvió. La despedí con un beso ardiente que ella correspondió hasta la saciedad. Mas no recibí ninguna palabra que diga que ella lo acepta. Que ella me acepta.

Al día siguiente vi a Weasley con cara de querer matar al mundo. Ella lo dejó. Sin motivos. Pero ella lo dejó y se fue.

Ella no volvió, desapareció.

Se esfumó del mapa, con sólo una carta, que sólo Draco y yo sabían para quién verdaderamente era.

_Amor:_

_Sé qué somos, por eso huyo. No puedo cargar con la culpa de que te destruí. Sólo… déjame. Una persona me dijo que para amar no se necesitan cercanías ni lejanías, sólo se necesita el corazón. ¿Aceptas el reto? Ámame sin fronteras, niño, porque yo lo haré. _  
_Pero sólo te digo… ¿estás listo para amarme sin barreras? Ámame, amor, como si el mundo acabara._

_No olvides que te amo, niño._

_Hermione._

Saqué desesperadamente mi celular. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Me atendió, gracias al cielo me atendió.

-Dime amor…- Su tono era suave, lento, perfecto.

-¿Dónde demonios estás, Hermione Granger? Dímelo, antes de que me vuelva loco.

-Ya te lo dije, niño. Estoy huyendo.

-No puedes huir de tu mundo, Hermione. No puedes huir de mí.

-Nene, lo necesito. Sólo… déjame. Déjame antes de que nos destruyamos. Somos fuerzas, bebé… necesitamos control, pero… sólo déjame, amor.

Me rendí… no podía negarle nada que ella quisiera. Mi niña quería escapar. Le daría la ilusión de hacerlo.

-Sólo dime dónde vas, linda… déjame estar tranquilo.

-Eso, bebé, te toca descubrirlo a ti… sé que puedes.

Y colgó.

_Joder, esta chica va a matarme._

**Sigo sin saber nada de vos en este incendio…**

**OCTUBRE, 2004**

-Con un demonio, Hermione Granger, ¡¿dónde estás?! Me estás volviendo loco, nena, loco. Necesito saber dónde estás, necesito ir por ti y amarte hasta la saciedad, hasta la locura, hasta que estés igual que yo. Te necesito, Hermione Granger. Y lo sabes. ¿Por qué me vuelves así de loco, amor? ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste? Dímelo, preciosa, ¿me olvidaste? Dímelo y quemo el mundo, amor. Pero dímelo.

Estaba tirado en mi habitación, hablando a su teléfono. O mejor dicho, dejando llena su casilla de mensajes. No me contestaba. No sabía nada de ella. Y eso es algo que me vuelve loco. Necesitaba… necesitaba controlarla.

Quería que ella volviera y estuviera conmigo, que dijera que me ama, que soy su amor, su obsesión. Quería compartir todo con ella nuevamente.

Joder, la necesitaba más de lo que pensaba.

-Theo.-Al levantar la cabeza, vi a Draco en la puerta. Sonreí con ironía. Al parecer, Draco nunca se despegaría de mí. Pero bueno, al menos hay alguien que no me repudie.

-Draco.

-¿Descubriste algo?

-No- Resoplé, furioso- Desapareció del mapa, Draco. Se escapa… Y no quiere que la encuentre.

-Piensa, Theo… tú la conoces… ¿qué haría? Rememora conversaciones… ¡Joder! No estuviste con ella 1 año por nada.

-No lo sé, no lo sé… ella era única, Draco. Estaba jodidamente loca, tanto como yo. Puede estar en cualquier puto rincón del mundo…

-Estúpido. Eso eres, un pequeño estúpido.-Draco sacó con frustración un cigarro y lo prendió. Le fruncí el ceño a eso porque joder, era mi cuarto.- Hasta yo, el jodido Malfoy lleno de mierda y despistado, puedo detallar con locura infinita a Pansy. Y no porque estoy con ella desde que nací, sino porque la amo como a nadie. Y tú, idiota de mierda, estás hace más de un año hasta el cuello con Granger y no puedes siquiera pensar en dónde está. Tengo un amigo idiota, puta madre.

-El único lugar donde se me ocurre que puede estar es en el mismísimo Infierno.- gruñí.

Draco rió y se paró. Con elegancia abrió la puerta de mi armario y miró con suma atención. Volvió a reír y con toda la alegría se giró y me dijo: -Nop, tu Granger no está en tu armario. Ahora, ¿te interesaría buscarla? Tu mierda cansa, Theo.-

Y no pude hacer más que estallar en carcajadas. Tenía el mejor amigo del puto mundo y lo agradecía.

-¿Sabes lo único que me consuela? Que su casilla no se llena. Y eso quiere decir que escucha cada mensaje mío y me igno…-Cada tanto fui bajando el tono y miré con fijeza a Draco.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-

-Mueve tu lindo culo, Malfoy. Vamos a comprar un nuevo chip. Hermione me atenderá o dejo de llamarme Theodore de mierda Nott, joder.

**Cada vez que estás cerca de mí es un infierno, desde el día en que te conocí.**

**SEPTIEMBRE, 2002**

No podía sacar su nombre de mi cabeza. Su nombre, su rostro, su voz, su maldita oreja llena de aros y esa mirada llena de todo. No podía sacar a Hermione Granger de mi cabeza. Estaba como loco.

La veía en la universidad, en los pasillos, cafetería, clases, jardines… Por todos lados. Y ella estaba indiferente a mí. No me reconocía, no se volteaba o me regalaba al menos una mirada, una sonrisa cordial. Nada.

La maldita mujer estaba volviéndome loco. Era mi infierno personal estar cerca de ella y saberla distinta, indiferente… lejos, como la reina eterna de mis pensamientos. Siempre distante y hermosa. Sin ser mía.

-Theo- Miré a mi costado y una pequeña rubia con ojos celestes como el cielo me devolvieron la mirada. Tan celestes como los míos, pero más hermosos, más perfectos, más puros y cordiales. Luna, mi hermana, requería mi atención.

-Dime, preciosa.

-Debo ir a la casa de Ginny por un trabajo de la clase de arte, ¿te importaría ir por mí alrededor de las 9? No quiero volver en bicicleta.- Me miró con súplica y yo no pude menos que sonreír.

-Todo por usted, bella mujer. Ahora, deme un beso y vaya a patear culos académicos.- Me incliné a su altura y dejé mi cara a su alcance. Luna rió y plantó un beso ruidoso en mi mejilla.

-Te quiero, T. Te veo más tarde, gracias. Cualquier eventualidad, escríbeme.

Luna era mi hermana menor, hija de mi hermosa madre y su segundo esposo, el señor Lovegood. Mi padre, maldito enfermo, que se pudra en la cárcel.

-Esa rubia te tiene a tus pies, amigo. Cualquiera diría que irías al fin del mundo por ella.- Harry miraba el rastro que ella dejó por el pasillo. Con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Me tiene, sí. Y como intentes ir tras ella juro que te rompo los huesos, Harry.- Aunque sabía que nadie mejor que él para estar con mi hermana. Harry tenía 23, ella apenas 18. Era una niña.

-Uo, calma fiera. Solo comentaba lo obvio. No me atrevería. Luna Lovegood es intocable.- Pero seguía mirando al vacío. Reí.

-Vamos, mueve tu culo. Ese examen de química no se hará solo, ¿huh? Solo espero que Snape no esté tan irritable hoy.- Y con nombrar a Snape el rostro de Harry se contrajo en una mueca.

-No me nombres a ese imbécil, Theo. ¡¿Puedes creer que se acostó con mi madre en la secundaria?! Es asqueroso, joder. Mi madre tiene buen gusto. Estoy seguro que ese puto enfermo la drogó para que esté con él. Me da náuseas. Lo único que me alegra es que me odie tanto como yo lo hago.- Y yo no pude menos que reír. Harry en verdad odiaba a Severus Snape.

Caminaba con Harry hasta que el tiempo careció de sentido y el aire se puso denso. Un ligero golpe en mi hombro, un choque con una diosa, el más ardiente fuego quemándome, la vida recobrando el sentido nuevamente.

-Lo siento, Nott.-Me habló sobre su hombro, como si no fuese nada, pero sus ojos no me engañaban. En ellos estaba reflejado el mismo fuego que en los míos cuando la veía, estaba la misma pasión y el mismo deseo. Y también estaba ese tinte oscuro, esos celos posesivos que carecían de sentido y se manifestaban de igual forma.

Hermione Granger me deseaba y me reclamaba.

Maldición, va a ser un día hermoso.

Esa misma tarde, Harry recogió a mi hermana de la casa de su amiga. Porque yo, finalmente tuve el valor de enfrentarme a la diosa de cabellos castaños y esa misma tarde estaba contemplándola con más anhelo que el día anterior.

Esa tarde, jodida tarde de mierda, empezó todo.

Y no podía estar más feliz por eso.

**Quisiera encontrarte algún día en mi camino**

**31 DE DICIEMBRE, 2004**

-_¿Puedes decirme dónde mierda estás Theodore Nott?-Draco estaba furioso y un tanto aliviado de que, finalmente, contestara el celular. _

_-_Estoy en Nueva Orleans, amigo.-Sonreí divertido, esperando a que Draco entendiera a la primera.

_-¡JODIDO AMIGO DE MIERDA, ESTÁS EN ESTADOS UNIDOS, IMBÉCIL! ¡EN EL OTRO PUTO LADO DEL MUNDO! ¡¿ACASO ENLOQUECISTE, NOTT?!¿PUEDES EXPLICARME QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO EN AMÉRICA, JODER? Y COMO ME DIGAS UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO QUE QUIERES FESTEJAR EL MARDI GRAS O UNA PUTADA SIMILAR JURO POR DIOS QUE TOMO UN MALDITO AVIÓN SÓLO PARA PATEARTE LOS HUEVOS, IMBÉCIL.-_Draco respiraba furioso. Y lo inevitable ocurrió, comencé a reír como un loco desquiciado. Definitivamente la había tomado a vuelo.-_¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! ¿CÓMO ES QUE TE RÍ…?-_

_-Oye idiota, ¿qué mierda dijiste que tienes a mi novio gritando como un loco? ¿Y qué es eso de Estados Unidos y el Mardi Gras?-_Pansy. Mierda y doble mierda. Ella en verdad sonaba enojada.

-Pansy, cariño por favor, no cortes mis pelotas, ¿sí? Les tengo aprecio y verdaderamente quiero conservarlas. Ahora, sí… Eh, estoy en Estados Unidos, en Nueva Orleans para ser más específico.-Solté todo rápido y con miedo. Porque yo amaba a Pansy Parkinson, pero esa muñeca era aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

Pansy respiró hondo, muy hondo, y entonces empezó la verdadera tortura_-¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁS EN ESTADOS UNIDOS, MALDITO IDIOTA DE MIERDA?! Y, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE A ESTADOS UNIDOS SIN AVISAR, DOBLE IDIOTA DE MIERDA? ¿TIENES UNA MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO ESTRESADOS Y PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTAMOS TODOS AQUÍ BUSCANDO TU PUTO Y PÁLIDO CULO? ¡ESTÁBAMOS POR LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA, JODER! HACE UN DÍA QUE NADIE SABE DE TI Y CUANDO TE DIGNAS A CONTESTAR EL CELULAR RESULTA QUE ESTÁS EN EL JODIDO NUEVA ORLEANS CAZANDO VAMPIROS Y LEYENDAS VUDÚ. EMPIEZA A HABLAR, THEODORE. O JURO QUE NI EL ATLÁNTICO ENTRE MEDIO DE NOSOTROS TE SALVARÁ DE ESA PATADA EN LOS HUEVOS, ¿ENTIENDES?-_Puedo jurar que Pansy Perfecta Señorita Parkinson estaba resoplando y respirando demasiado agitada para ser reconocida. Estaba sin palabras. –_Estoy esperando, Nott._

-Sí, disculpa. ¿Quieres la verdad? Fue un maldito impulso. Estoy en Nueva Orleans precisamente por su magia, principalmente por un bar. El Infierno, o el Santuario, depende de qué busques. Y sé que Hermione estará aquí, puedo finalmente entenderlo. Creo que la encontré, Pansy. Y desde ya que el Océano no iba a detenerme. Vine a buscar a mi chica, tardé demasiado. Espero que de verdad puedan comprenderlo y estoy bien, ¿sí? No se preocupen, que pronto me tendrán por Inglaterra y deséame suerte, muñeca, porque quiero volver acompañado. Saluda a mi familia por mí, por favor. Y calma a Draco, creo que al pobre no puedo darle más sustos o lo colapsaré. Y una cosa más, tengan un muy feliz año nuevo, preciosa. Los quiero.- Y colgué.

Pansy no volvió a llamar, tampoco lo hizo Draco. Y yo seguí con mi búsqueda, la reina que robó mis pensamientos desde el primer momento tiene que estar aquí, o sino en verdad nos defraudaré, nuevamente.

Esa misma noche encontré el bar, y era tal como lo imaginé. Con el hombre-animal en la puerta protegiendo a su Santuario, Pero el lugar era más conocido como el Infierno. Dichoso bar.

Y allí estaba, en la barra de aquel lugar. Única y digna de permanecer en el Olimpo. Perfecta. Pantalón de cuero negro con zapatos de taco fino rojo, con su melena chocolate indomable, dándole un aire sumamente sensual, como una leona. Labios rojos y mirada penetrante. Sonreía con sensualidad.

Pero lo más sensual de toda esa imagen, lo más perfecto era sin duda su abdomen. Ligeramente abultado, cubierto por una fina camisa roja fuego ceñida, dejando a mi muy embarazada mujer de sueño al descubierto en todo su poder. Radiante y más hermosa que ninguna… pero siempre tan lejos.

Maldito hijo de puta, la embaracé. Porque estoy seguro como la mierda que ese pequeño bulto en su abdomen es mi hijo. Sólo mío, como ella.

Y que se volteara, me viera y sonriera con sensualidad y dulzura, con su mirada obsesiva, la única mirada que puede tenerme y dejarme dando vueltas como un loco sólo me confirmó que ella, mi Hermione estaba en la misma página que yo.

Y faltando 1 minuto para dejar atrás el 2004, me acerqué a ella y salté la barra. Y tomándola por la cintura le hablé, como si el tiempo no hubiese estado entre nosotros.

-Lamento la demora, preciosa.- Me disculpé, con una sonrisa de lado algo avergonzada.

_¡10, 9, 8, 7!_

-No pasa nada, amor. 5 meses no es tarde, jamás es tarde para nosotros. Tenemos que ver al mundo arder nene, recuérdalo. Sólo no tardes tanto la próxima vez.-

_¡6, 5, 4, 3!_

-Lo siento, belleza. Pero me encargaré que no haya próxima vez- Sonrió con soberbia ésta vez _¡2, 1!- _Porque eres mía. Y no dejaré que te alejes.- _¡Feliz año 2005!_ Y con los gritos de fondo, celebrando, la besé como si fuera la primera vez, con locura y pasión, con anhelo, con amor.

_Estoy seguro compañero, y me juego mi alma loca, que no debe existir boca como ésta en el mundo entero. _

_**No ves que sigo atado a un recuerdo que no olvido.**_

**JULIO, 2003.**

-¡Granger! ¡Ábreme la puta puerta, joder!- Aporreé la puerta con una fuerza y furia inhumana, a decir verdad. Estaba molesto, muy molesto para que sea bueno para mi relación con Hermione.

-¡Que te den, Nott! ¡Y ojalá que te den muy duro, maldito idiota! Vete de una puta vez.- Y una mierda de esos mitos que decían que la voz se amortigua con las puertas cerradas. Eso o _mi cariñito _estaba gritando demasiado fuerte. Y por primera vez, no sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-Oh no, señorita. Tú abrirás esa puerta y hablarás conmigo como una puta persona adulta o dejo de llamarme Theodore de mierda Nott. Así que, haznos un favor, cielito mío… ¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

-¿ES QUE ERES TAN IDIOTA PARA NO ENTENDER QUE NO QUIERO MANTENER UNA CONVERSACIÓN CONTIGO? ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO NADA RELACIONADO A TI? ¿NO LLEGAS A COMPRENDER QUE MIENTRAS MÁS LEJOS TE ENCUENTRES DE MÍ MEJOR ESTARÉ? ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ, JODER!- Dolió como la mierda, no puedo negarlo. Es la verdad, simplemente. Hermione estaría mejor sin mí, más feliz. Alejada de toda la mierda, alejada de la clandestinidad, de la locura que podía proporcionarle… Mi princesa, mi única obsesión… mi amor.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo… pero no puedo alejarme, amor. No ahora, es demasiado tarde. Te lo advertí, te dije que no era bueno para ti. Pero no me escuchaste, y sabes que no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora abre la puerta o la tiraré Hermione, y no quiero hacerte daño. Por favor, amor… sólo abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo, ver tu cara, mi reina. Ver esa mirada penetrante y loca… al igual que la mía. ¿Sientes eso, mi niña? Es tu corazón, latiendo al compás del mío, latiendo juntos. Porque estamos destinados, mi amor. Destinados a enloquecer, a destruirnos juntos. Sólo, déjalo ser. ¿Puedes, mi reina? Prometo darte el mundo en bandeja, buscarte hasta el Infierno si es necesario… pero abre. Háblame. Lo necesito, te necesito.

Abrí mis ojos luego de hablarle a la madera que confeccionaba la puerta, en algún momento de mi confesión los había cerrado. Pero Hermione no abría, no respondía. _Estoy volviéndome loco, con un demonio. ¿Qué pasa con ella, estará bien? ¿Por qué no contesta? ¿Eso que escucho es un sollozo?... Oh, joder. _

-Nena, ¿estás llorando? No, no. Mierda. Voy a entrar.

Me abalancé sobre la puerta, la bendita puerta de la desdicha, pero esta no se abrió. Con rabia, la empuje, pateé e incluso amenacé… Pero mi verdadera furia fue cuando escuché un gemido lastimero de mi amada. Ella estaba sufriendo y yo como un idiota hablando con una maldita puerta de madera, un objeto inanimado. Con un grito, pateé una vez más, destrozando la madera y logrando así agarrar la llave para abrir la puerta como un humano civilizado. Suerte que yo no lo era.

-Vete.- Susurró ella.

-Preciosa, por Dios. No puedes llorar así, menos que menos por mí, un cabrón.- Me acerqué a su cuerpo tembloroso.- Princesa, por favor… perdóname. Prometo jamás volver a decirlo si me prometes que no llorarás. Por tu sonrisa bajaría al Infierno sólo para robar su centro al diablo. Por favor, nena. No llores.- La abracé con fuerza y dolor. Yo la llevé a ese estado. Yo y mis malditas palabras.

-No es tu culpa, amor mío. Es mi desdicha por no saber qué hacer. No dudes ni por un segundo que también te amo con toda locura- Abrí los ojos con demasiada rapidez y la miré, incrédulo… y feliz. Ella rió con suavidad, con la entereza de una dama.- ¿Es que acaso lo dudabas, nene? Eres todo mío, tu amor me pertenece… al igual que a ti te pertenece el mío. Sólo que tardo un poco en darme cuenta.

No cabía en mí de la felicidad que en ese momento sentía. Me ama, joder. ¡ME AMA! De acuerdo, en este instante el mundo puede joderse. Mi mujer me ama.

-Joder, preciosa. No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo.- La agarré de su rostro para elevarlo y cruzar su mirada de fuego contra mi expresión de hiel.- Te amo con locura y pasión, Hermione Granger. Y como que soy Theodore de mierda Nott en este momento te haré mía como Dios manda.

-Bien, nene… yo también te amo. Pero tú serás mío como yo mando, porque ahora, son nuestras reglas y yo decido que eres mío. ¿Yo soy tuya, bebé? Puedo serlo.

-Oh, con un demonio. Claro que lo serás, y lo seré. Somos Hermione y Theo. Joder, te amo.- Y la besé, con devoción, con pasión, con locura… con amor. Fue un beso salvaje, necesitado, donde no hubo un lugar de su boca que faltara por recorrer. Mis manos eran incapaces de quedarse quitas, no podían abarcar la magnitud del deseo que sentía.

-Preciosa…- Le susurré con dificultad mientras respirábamos- Si así reaccionas cuando digo que te amo por primera vez… dime, ¿cómo reaccionarás cuando pida que te cases conmigo?- No pude evitar mirarla con diversión en mi rostro. Ella rió.

-Bueno, amor…- Me sonrió de manera etérea, sólo como ella podía hacerlo.- Tendrás que descubrirlo con el tiempo.

Y no pude hacer más que sonreír, complacido de poder besarla y amarla. Después de todo, ella es mi mujer y yo soy su hombre. Y nuestra eternidad acababa de comenzar.

_**Y tengo tantas cosas que decirte al oído**_

**FEBRERO, 2005**

Mi mujer estaba entre mis brazos, cálida y serena… como debería ser toda la vida. La quiero siempre conmigo, debajo o sobre mí, no me importa. Pero conmigo al fin.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un maldito loco de mierda enamorado hasta la médula de su mujer, su eterna mujer. Joder, fui hasta el Infierno a patearle el culo al Diablo por ella, y lo haría todas las veces que fuese necesario… aunque estoy procurando que no haya una 2da vez. Hermione Granger no se escapará nunca de mi lado, no otra vez.

Y eso lo juro, aquí y ahora, como que me llamo Theodore de mierda Nott. Amén.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, nene?- Mi Diosa me habló lánguida sobre las sábanas de mi cama, con su siempre indomable cabello coronado su cabeza y su abultado vientre en toda su desnuda belleza.

-En que mi madre se enojaría muchísimo si sabe que siempre me llamo Theodore de mierda Nott…-Sonreí ante el sonido de su risa y la abracé, acercando su rostro al mío. Puro fuego me devolvió la mirada en mis ojos de hielo. Pura locura, pura obsesión… pura libertad e ingobernabilidad. Pura Hermione, pura belleza de los dioses… puro amor.- _Brigid…-_

-¿Cómo dices, niño?- Su mirada me interrogaba.

-¿Qué tanto conoces de mitología celta, preciosa? ¿Qué dices si nuestra niña se llama Brigid?

\- La señora del fuego…-

-La misma, nena. Tú eres fuego puro, y sólo nuestra niña podrá igualarte. Pero ella tendrá mi hielo también, ella podrá controlar los impulsos que sus padres no. Ella será pura poesía, mi amor. Será demasiado para este jodido mundo de mierda. Será inteligente, fuerte, bella… será vida y luz. Esa niña va a hacerme perder la cabeza, joder. Ni siquiera ha nacido y ya me tiene envuelto en su pequeño dedo de luz…- paso las manos por mi cara y río, tratando de imaginar cómo será la magia que hace que mi pequeña hija sea desde ahora la dueña de la mitad de mi corazón… porque la otra mitad la tiene mi mujer, mi preciosa, mi reina… Mi Diosa eterna. La misma mujer que ahora me abraza y me sonríe con esa locura que sólo ella posée.

-Nuestra nena será fuego, mi amor. Y creo que no hay mejor nombre que ese para la persona más llena de luz del universo… Brigid Nott, espero que te guste este mundo de mierda, preciosa, porque lo dominarás. Como que me llamo Hermione jodida Granger que lo harás.

Ella le habla a su vientre a la par que lo acaricia, a la par que le brinda amor… es la puta imagen más hipnotizante de mi vida entera. Las mujeres de mi vida, o al menos por ahora.

Mi reina y mi princesa, mis diosas… todas mías. Absolutamente mías. Y pobre de aquel que quiera venir a decirme lo contrario, joder. A mis mujeres nadie las toca, absolutamente nadie. El mundo pude arder, estallar, volar en mil pedazos… pero yo las protegeré con mi vida si es eso necesario. Ellas _son _mi vida.

Mi madre, mi pequeña Luna, Pansy… todas mujeres que son importantes y que siempre lo serán. Mujeres fuertes y bellas, que provocan destrozar al que se atreva a dañarlas... pero Hermione y Brigid son… incomparables e inigualables.

Y la miro a ella, a la preciosidad de mi vida. Y ella me mira, con el fuego de sus ojos, con la obsesión y el amor que siente por mí. Y allí estaba, caóticamente hermosa e inalcanzable, etérea, paradójicamente efímera… perfecta. Mi luz, mi pasión… mi fuego. Y sé que la amo como un loco, como un maldito celoso enfermo que haría lo impensado por su sonrisa enigmática y cínica… que llegaría hasta lo inalcanzable para verla siempre sentada sobre mi moto, con su oreja llena de aros, con su eterno fuego, con su ahora hermoso vientre.

Y lo único que ahora tiene sentido para mí es su boca. La única acción lógica en este momento es besarla hasta lo imposible, es perderme en sus labios suaves y carnosos, en el roce de su lengua, lento y sensual, en su esencia celestial… lo único que vale es amarla.

Y le repito una y otra vez cuánto la amo mientras vuelvo a hacerla mía, la noche número mil, aunque apenas sea el comienzo de nuestras vidas.

-Te amo malditamente tanto, preciosa.-Le susurro a su eterna oreja llena de aros, aquella oreja que refleja más que nada quién es ella en verdad.

Soy un jodido hijo de puta con suerte, ¿no?

**Mentiras o verdades, ¿qué me importan? Da lo mismo.**

**ENERO, 2005**

-Embarazada…-Pansy estaba blanca. Y Draco rojo.

-LA EMBARAZASTE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA. ¿ES QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES UN PRESERVATIVO? ¿CONDÓN? THEODORE NOTT, ERES UN IDIOTA.- Observé con diversión cómo Draco se ponía de los nervios. Su eterna cara blanca estaba roja y su siempre bien peinado pelo rubio era un épico desastre entre sus dedos pálidos. Decir que estaba al borde del colapso era poco. Draco me iba a matar tan pronto se recuperase.

-Calma ya, Dragón… No creo que Pansy esté muy feliz sobre tus declaraciones de embarazos… ¿no, preciosa?- En efecto, la pequeña Pansy estaba… mal. Pansy estaba llorando. ¡LLORANDO!

-¿Me dices a mí, idiota? ¡Pansy está llorando! ¿Qué hiciste, estúpido? Ven acá nena, ven con Theo…- Ella sollozó y corrió a mis brazos, donde se refugió mientras se deshacía en lágrimas. Fulminé a mi mejor amigo con la mirada, esperando una explicación.-Espero que tengas una buena razón, pedazo de imbécil.

-¿Preciosa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Ven aquí, amor.- Draco abrió sus brazos a su mujer y ella corrió hacia allí. Draco la envolvió, más tranquilo pero no menos preocupado. -¿Qué está mal, nena?

-Estoy embarazada, Dragón… vamos a ser papás.-

Puedo jurar que el maldito mundo se detuvo. Mi Pansy, la pequeña niña que jugaba conmigo desde los primeros años, la pequeña prima de Harry… embarazadísima de mí mejor amigo. Maldito idiota con suerte.

Draco estaba tenso y blanco, como si fuese un fantasma. Pansy lo observaba con súplica e impaciencia, viendo cómo en segundos el rostro de él cambiaba.

-Embarazada… soy un jodido hijo de puta, te embaracé. ¡Te embaracé! Joder preciosa, ¡vamos a ser padres!- Y Draco rió, feliz. Y levantó y abrazó a su eterno amor, a la mujer de cabello azabache y faroles verdes… a su Pansy, su siempre presente Pansy. Rieron mientras giraban, felices. Y no pude más que sonreír mientras miraba a mis mejores amigos ser felices, mientras abrazaba a mi embarazada mujer de atrás y la besaba mientras le decía cuánto la amaba. Puedo decir que es casi el momento más feliz de mi vida.

-¡Herms, volviste!- Y de repente mi mujer ya no estaba en mis brazos, y gruñí ante esto. Harry la arrancó de mí para abrazarla él, y reír con ella mientras regaba besos en su cara. Mi ceño se frunció, aunque se relajó cuando vi que mi hermana estaba con él… y se volvió a fruncir. ¿Qué hace con mi hermana?

-Ya está bien, Potter. ¿Qué haces aquí con mi hermana? Ven aquí preciosa, saluda a tu hermano.- Luna rió y corrió a abrazarme, a la vez que Harry soltaba, aunque no del todo, a mi mujer y pasaba la mano por su pelo, incómodo.

Estábamos en una plazoleta cercana a mi nueva casa, la que comencé a compartir con Draco a mediados de Noviembre del año pasado. Decir que estaba feliz como la mierda por eso era absolutamente poco. Mi vida estaba tornándose buena como el Infierno y no podía estar más feliz. Era un tanto de noche, por lo que los juegos estaban desocupados y nosotros estábamos allí, hamacándonos suavemente mientras nos poníamos al día luego de mi loca escapada. Sólo puedo decir que, gracias al cielo, nadie pateó mis pelotas.

-Nosotros… estábamos yendo a cenar al pequeño local que hay cruzando esta plaza…- Luna rió y se separó de mi, mientras iba al lado de ese idiota incómodo al que llamo amigo que se atrevió a invitar a salir a mi hermana. Tomó su mano y besó su mejilla, y ahí vi todo rojo.

-Primero, suelta a mi mujer. Deja de toquetearla, ¿sí? Estaba abrazándola y tú me la quitaste… gracias. Ahora… ¿qué te dije sobre mi hermana y ella siendo intocable? Empieza a correr, Potter.

-Theo, no tienes por qué ser así. Tranquilo ya, amor. Calma. Así que, Harry… ¿cómo ha estado todo aquí?- Y así, mi preciosa mujer calmó a la fiera que hay en mí, mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho y pasaba mis manos sobre su pequeño pero presente vientre.

-Uh, ya sabes… Ron y Theo estuvieron francamente insufribles-Comentó distraído mientras besaba la cabeza de mi hermana y la abrazaba. Gruñí. En frente mío, Draco rió, con Pansy arriba de sus piernas, sentados en la hamaca.- Ron estaba furioso sobre el hecho de tú dejándolo y Theo estaba furioso con todo y todos, principalmente sobre tú no dejándote encontrar. Blaise sigue siendo una pequeña puta de la universidad, con todo ese tema de no dejando a ninguna mujer fuera de su alcance… ya sabes, la misma cosa de siempre. Pero dime tú, mujer… ¿dónde estuviste? ¡Estábamos como locos buscándote!-

-Digamos que me di una vueltita por el Infierno, Harry…- Harry rió, pensando que ella era evasiva y mentía como siempre. ¿Qué importa? Ella está aquí otra vez y nunca, nunca se va a ir de mi lado otra vez.

-Harry…- Pansy lo llamó y sonrió con dulzura… y no pude más que maldecir. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.- ¿Aún no te conté la nueva buena?

-No preciosa, dime- Harry la miró, interesado. Seguía abrazando a mi hermanita y ella se veía feliz.

-Digamos que dentro de unos 8 meses Draco y yo vamos a tener a un pequeño o pequeña… Estoy embarazada, primito.- Hermione rió, Luna gritó feliz y Pansy sonrió aún más. Debajo de ella, Draco estaba pálido otra vez. Harry se congeló y su sonrisa se esfumó.

Vi todo como si fuese un extraño slow-motion. Harry cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y movió su cuello, haciéndolo crujir con bestialidad. Sacó su celular con parsimonia y marcó.

-Ya estoy contigo, preciosa.- Le murmuró a Pansy mientras se alejaba de Luna.- Hola, ¿Blaise? Hermano, necesito que vengas a la plazoleta que está a unas cuadras de la casa de Theo y Draco…. Oh, no pasó mucho. Sólo necesito ayuda para matar a un jodido idiota que no tuvo mejor idea que embarazar a mi pequeña prima… Si, al parecer Draco no sabe lo que significa ir a la guerra con casco, pequeño mierda. Si Blaise, embarazada. Pansy está jodidamente embarazada. Bien, te espero aquí.- Y colgó.

Harry volvió a estirarse y le sonrió a Draco… pero con las sonrisas de los cuchillos afilados.

-Así que, Dragón… embarazaste a mi prima. Dime, idiota… ¿no tenías preservativos a mano? ¿Es que acaso te saltaste la maldita clase de educación sexual de 6to grado? ¿Tu maldito pene no podía quedarse dentro de sus pantalones? Más te vale que arranques a correr, porque te dolerá.-

-¡THEO EMBARAZÓ A GRANGER!- Draco gritó y se paró, mientras me señalaba.- Si yo caigo tú también lo harás, jodido mejor amigo.-

Maldito jode amigos.

Harry se paralizó y se volteó hacia mí. Y en sus ojos vi un pequeño brillo de demencia que no creía que podía existir.

-Maravilloso, resulta que tengo amigos idiotas que no saben lo que es un maldito preservativo. Oh, ya saben… esa pequeña mierda de látex que evita que ustedes jodidos idiotas embaracen a las mujeres. Y, ¡¿cómo te atreves a embarazar a mi mejor amiga, Nott?!

-Theo, ¡¿embarazaste a Granger?!- Blaise llegó corriendo y Harry sonrió.

-Corran, idiotas… porque esta noche tengo ganas de comer caldo de pelotas y ustedes serán utilizados para el menú.

Y con Draco comenzamos a correr de un furioso Harry y un divertido Blaise, mientras veíamos cómo a la lejanía nuestras mujeres reían.

Mierda.

**Hace un tiempo estoy así, no puedo dormir… desde el día en que te conocí.**

**SEPTIEMBRE, 2002.**

-… y es por eso que mañana tienes que llevar a tu hermana a su clase de danza de las 9, Theo. ¿Está bien? De paso, podrías pasar por la oficina de Lucius, así arreglamos la cena del fin de semana con los padres de Draco y Blaise. Obviamente que Harry y Pansy están invitados con Lily y James, y sería maravilloso que pudieran asistir también Arthur con Molly, aunque con todo este tema del accidente de Arthur no sería muy agradable, ¿no? ¿Qué me dices, Theo?- Mamá me parloteaba ávidamente mientras la ayudaba a picar la insana cantidad de verduras que teníamos sobre la mesada de la cocina. Sé que habló mucho, muchísimo… pero no entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijo, y sólo había una culpable de eso: Hermione Granger, la mujer que hoy conocí en la Universidad. Ella y su estúpida oreja llena de aros, ella y su maldito pelo indomable, ella… y su hermosa sensualidad, sus ojos avellana, su…

-¡AH, MIERDA!- Y sí, como no estaba prestándole atención a mi madre, tampoco lo hacía al enorme cuchillo. Y sí, me corté. Y sí… duele.- Aghh, ¡maldición!-

Me acerqué a la canilla y mojé mi sangrante dedo con agua bien fría, para poder calmar un poco el ardor de esa cortada de mierda. Mamá me miraba con el ceño muy fruncido y mirada molesta. ¿Estaba extrañado? ¡Claro que sí! El que tenía un tajo en la mano era yo, joder.

-¿Es que acaso yo crié a un malhablado, Theodore Nott? ¿Qué es eso de andar maldiciendo como un maleducado?- La miré, asombrado y bastante exasperado.

¿Es en serio, mamá? ¿De verdad?

-Oh, lo siento mamá. Es que por lo general suelo maldecir cuando mi piel se abre y sale un poco de sangre. Ya sabes, es una mala costumbre que tengo. Pero no te preocupes, dejaré de jugar con cuchillos.- Expresé con sarcasmo, causando que me tire de la oreja. Uh, supongo que me lo merecía.

-No seas insolente conmigo, señorito. Ve a ponerte un poco de agua oxigenada en eso y una venda. Y espero que estés aquí en 5 minutos para seguir cortando tus verduras. Y por el amor de Dios que más te vale haber escuchado todo lo que dije o lo pasarás muy mal, Theodore.

-Sí, mamá.- Y me fui de allí, hosco. La verdad, yo amo a mi madre y es la mujer de mi vida… pero a veces es un tanto intensa.

Curé el maldito corte y, ya con una venda en él, me acerqué otra vez a la cocina a terminar con la cena.

El señor Lovegood entró en ese momento con Luna y Ginny, la amiga del viejo secundario de mi hermana. Esa pelirroja era excesivamente atrevida y extrovertida, pero es una de las mejores mujeres que conozco… y eso es mucho decir.

-Hola a ustedes.-Murmuré siguiendo derecho hacia donde estaba mi madre con el ceño aún fruncido. La abracé por detrás y le di un pequeño beso. Ella sonrió, aunque su ceño seguía sin gustarme.- Lo siento mamá, hoy no fue un muy buen día. Prometo mantener mi boca limpia.

-Ya, ya cariño… pero no vuelvas a maldecir, o no en mi presencia al menos, ¿sí? El caballero al que crié no lo haría. Aunque, si lo vuelves a hacer, estaré encantada de volver a lavar esa boca tuya con mucho jabón, jovencito.-

Y yo no pude contener mi risa mientras la soltaba, recordando cómo ella literalmente lavó mi boca con agua y jabón a los 11, cuando maldije mucho cuando mi juego de SEGA se rompió. Eso sí que fue asqueroso y educativo, maldición.

-Hola mamá, hola Theo.-Luna besó a mamá y revolvió mi cabello mientras robaba un poco de tomate de la ensalada que estaba haciendo. Le fruncí el ceño.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué tal la función, te gustó? ¿Ginny se quedará a cenar?- Mamá le habló con su dulzura característica, mientras controlaba que la carne que estaba en el horno no se quemase demasiado.

-¡Estuvo excelente, mamá! Dios, el Lago de los Cisnes es precioso y realmente espero poder bailarlo alguna vez. Ginny podría ser mi Cisne Negro, ¿a que no? Y sí, se quedará y Molly pasará por ella cuando venga del hospital con Ron, Fred y George. Oh, Theo, ¿mañana podrías llevarme a mi clase de danza? Papá entrará temprano, y no quiero estar tan pronto y…

-Theo, hay una mujer afuera preguntando por ti… Una tal Granger, ¿es eso posible?- Y, obviamente, me congelé… y casi me corto otro dedo. Le di mi cuchillo a Luna, palmeé la espalda del Señor Lovegood, besé en la mejilla a una muy coqueta Ginny y salí lo más rápido que pude de mi casa, tropezando con el escalón de la puerta.

Y allí estaba ella, enfundada en sus jeans y una chaqueta ligera, con un casco en su mano, su mochila en su hombro y una moto con mucho humo bajo sus piernas. Era hermosa. _Es _hermosa. Como ninguna. Como el Sol cuando abraza a la Luna… pura luz y belleza. Levantó la cabeza y allí estaban… esos ojos de fuego. Arrebatante.

-Hermione, ¿cierto?- Idiota, como si no supiese ya su nombre. Todo el día teniéndolo en mi mente.

-Uh, sí… Gracias por salir, Theodore. Verás, vivo a 15' de aquí… y venía de la casa de mi padre, cuando mi moto se quedó. Me fijé en el directorio de viviendas de los compañeros de Universidad y lo más cercano era tu casa… ¿podrías quizá ayudarme? Mi teléfono se descargó, y quisiera avisar a mi madre de lo que pasó para que no se preocupe. De verdad, lamento la interrupción.

-Descuida, Hermione. Pasa, por favor. Deja que te ayude con la moto, la pondremos en el garage junto a la mía, ¿está bien?

Entramos su moto, la cual estaba verdaderamente despedazada, y luego entramos a mi casa por la puerta interna. Mi madre sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, curiosa. Automáticamente le sonrió a Hermione, aunque con confusión.

-Hola dulzura, ¿cómo te va? Soy Patricia Lovegood, ¿tú eres?

-Buenas noches, señora Lovegood. Soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto. Lamento mucho la interrupción, pero mi moto sufrió un percance, y el único que estaba cerca de donde estaba era Theodore. Espero que sepa disculparme, por favor.- Y le sonrió a mi madre con un poco de vergüenza. Y mentiría si digo que eso no fue putamente adorable.

-Oh cariño, ¡no te disculpes! Pasa, por favor. ¿Necesitas un teléfono? Theo, ¿podrías ayudarla con lo que necesite?- Mamá se acercó a Hermione y besó sus mejillas, a la vez que hablaba, atolondrada como siempre. Ella parecía ligeramente sorprendida, pero sonrió con cariño.

-Claro, mamá. Hermione, ven por favor. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?- ¿Qué? ¿Yo dije eso? Maldito idiota, ¿qué haces? Fruncí mi ceño, a la vez que me volteaba para que ninguna de las dos vea mi cara de imbécil. ¿Es que acaso me había vuelto loco? Ni siquiera la conozco, joder.

-Err, te lo agradezco, Theo… pero debo volver a mi casa. Con una llamada telefónica estaré bien. Pero gracias nuevamente.- Hablaba con inseguridad, lo cual era lógico. ¿Invitarla a cenar? ¿Algo más idiota que eso?- Fue un placer, señora Lovegood. Que tenga buena cena.

-Oh dulzura, gracias. La próxima espero que te quedes a cenar con nosotros. Fue un placer igualmente. ¡Y saluda a tus padres!- Y mamá gritó lo último, mientras se acercaba a la cocina nuevamente, donde el señor Lovegood la miraba a escondidas desde la puerta. Ella lo vio, se rió y besó su cabeza, mientras él la envolvía en sus brazos.

¿Cómo era no sonreír como idiota viendo a mi madre siendo feliz? Oh, cierto. Ya olvidé lo que era eso. Amaba verla sonreír.

-Aquí tienes, Hermione. Llama a quienes necesites, por favor. Habla tranquila.- Agarré el teléfono de su base y se lo entregué, mientras me volteaba sacando mi celular, para tratar de no cruzar miradas con ella. Cuando sus dedos rozaron mi mano, mi cabeza giró hacia ella de manera involuntaria.

Y ella me miraba fijamente, con sus ojos avellana de ensueño, con su mirada expresiva y ardiente… en su entera perfección. Jodidamente hermosa.

-Gracias, Theo.

Ella marcó a su madre y habló brevemente, explicándole que esperaría el transporte que pasa a 5 cuadras de mi casa y la dejaba a ella cerca de la suya. Y yo la miré aún más penetrantemente, decidiendo que de ninguna puta manera ella esperaría e iría a su casa en ese transporte de mierda, menos cuando yo podía llevarla perfectamente… además, ya tenía su casco. Cortando con ella, llamó a su padre y al parecer, él pasaría a recoger a su moto mañana por la mañana, para no molestar más esta noche.

-Muchas gracias otra vez, Theo. Mañana estaré aquí para pasar junto a mi padre, y espero de verdad que no moleste. Sólo dime a qué hora podré pasar. Y, si serías tan amable, ¿podrías decirme dónde para el transporte?-

-No hay de qué, Hermione. Deja de agradecer, por favor. Mañana antes de las 8:30 o luego de las 11 estará bien. Si quieres, puedo ver qué tiene así ya está arreglada. Y nada de transporte, "dulzura"… yo te llevaré.- Ella me miró, extrañada y con su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Iba a empezar a alegar algo, estoy seguro, pero la corté.- Sin peros, Hermione. Dejame buscar mis llaves y mi casco, ¿sí? Y por favor, despídete de mi madre, o se pondrá intensa sobre el hecho de irte sin saludar. Eres su dulzura, ¿recuerdas?- Y no dejé que replicara, porque me acerqué a las escaleras y subí corriendo, casi atropellando a Claude, nuestro gato, en el camino. Entré a mi habitación, agarré el casco que estaba sobre la cama, las llaves del escritorio, mi billetera de la mesa de luz y dos camperas de mi armario. Salí de allí y me acerqué a la habitación de mi hermana, asomando la cabeza y observando cómo ellas estaban viendo televisión mientras reían. Salí de allí tal como entré, en silencio.

-¿Lista, dulzura?- Le hablé a Hermione cerca de su oreja, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas viendo su celular. Ella saltó y se giró. Me miró con desconfianza, pero me sonrió.-Toma una campera, está haciendo frío.-

-Oh, gracias, Theo. Y gracias por llevarme, y mañana a las 8 estaré aquí para buscar mi moto. Pero no te preocupes por arreglarla, por favor. La llevaré con un amigo mecánico y él se encargará.- Me explicó mientras pasaba por sus brazos mi enorme campera.

-Ya veremos eso, dulzura. Ahora vámonos.- Me acerqué a la puerta con ella detrás.- ¡Mamá! ¡Llevaré a tu dulzura a su casa!

-¡Bien, Theo! ¡Conduce con cuidado y lleva tu casco! ¡Un placer, Hermione!

-¡Adiós, Señores Lovegood! ¡Un placer!

Salimos hacia el garage y abrí la puerta para sacar mi moto. Me senté en ella y arranqué suavemente, saliendo de mi casa con Hermione detrás de mí. Me estacioné fuera de mi casa y corrí a cerrar la puerta. Me acerqué otra vez y monté mi moto, mientras me ponía el casco y me giraba hacia ella. Estaba parada, con el casco a medio entrar en su cabeza, con mi enorme campera hasta sus muslos y su pequeña mochila en su hombro. ¿Ya mencioné que era hermosa? Porque, joder… eso era poco.

-¿Subes, dulzura?- Ella volvió a sonreír, terminó de calzar su casco y se acercó lentamente a mí. Se apoyó en mi hombro y con calma pasó una de sus piernas sobre mi moto, montándola con un movimiento sumamente sexy. Oh, maldición.

Se acomodó y se abrazó a mi torso, acercando su cuerpo al mío. Respiré hondo a causa de su perfume, ligeramente atrapado en su casco.

-Vámonos, Theo. Y deja de llamarme dulzura.- Sonreí.

-Como quieras, _preciosa_.-

Y arranqué.

Esa noche, luego de dejarla, luego de que ella me besara en la mejilla, luego de volver a casa y comer con mi familia en estado de automático, luego de revisar la moto de la dulzura y arreglarla, luego de bañarme y acostarme… luego de todo eso, no pude dejar de pensar en ella.

Esa fue la primera noche en que Hermione Granger robó totalmente mis pensamientos.

Maldición.

**Y las horas en la noche vuelan en la madrugada, donde brillan las estrellas, donde ya no queda nada…**

**FEBRERO, 2004.**

-¿Ves eso, preciosa? Es el tiempo mismo… años atrás esas estrellas estaban en el apogeo de su belleza, brillando e iluminando todo lo que estaba cerca de ella… y ahora no existen. Ahora sólo son un reflejo de lo que fueron, de lo que proyectaron, de lo mejor de sí. Pero siguen siendo magníficas, ¿a que no? A pesar de los años, ellas están presentes. Y hablamos de años luz, millones de ellos…-

-Nosotros seremos esas estrellas, Theo. Nosotros seremos eternos también, brillando ahora y en el futuro. Somos imparables, mi niño. Hay fuerzas que ni la eternidad puede combatir, ¿no crees?

-Lo que yo creo, dulzura, es que nos equivocamos de carrera de Universidad.- Me reí con ella.- Nosotros deberíamos ser astrónomos, ¿a que sí? Por Dios, Ingenieros Civiles en 2 meses… No puedo creer que, finalmente, vayamos a graduarnos.

-Es increíble, de verdad. Cuando llegué aquí, pensé que adaptarme me costaría horrores. Viví 7 años en Estados Unidos, y todo era tan diferente… luego mamá decidió cambiar de trabajo y volvimos a Londres, y aquí estoy. Vivía en Nueva Orleans, ¿sabes? Pero en mi secundario todos me molestaban por ser la chica inglesa.- Se rió con amargura.- Ahora lo tomo con humor, pero los adolescentes pueden ser muy crueles.

-Por suerte ya pasó, preciosa. Ahora me tienes a mí para protegerte de idiotas.-La abracé y comencé a besarla en el cuello, haciéndola reír.

-Es una lástima que tú seas uno de esos idiotas, ¿no crees Theo?- Y de repente, tenía a mi rubio amigo sentado a mi lado, con Pansy entre sus piernas. Lo miré, interrogante.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Dragón? Hola, preciosa. Teníamos tiempo sin vernos, ¿cómo estás?- Me estiré para besar su mejilla, sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione. Cuando volví a mí lugar, ella se acercó a abrazar ligeramente a Pansy y besar la mejilla de Draco, y se acomodó mejor, quedando de costado a ellos.

-Estábamos cenando con sus padres cuando vimos que la noche estaba maravillosa y salimos a caminar. Juro que no estaba en mis planes encontrarme un par de tórtolos, más bien tenía pensado un poco de sexo entre los arbustos…- Pansy le pegó en el pecho y Hermione y yo estallamos en risas, viendo cómo ella lo miraba enojada y él lo hacía con amor.- Era una broma, mi amor. Bueno, no tanto…-

-¡Draco Malfoy! No te comportes como un idiota, por favor.- Ella se alejó de él, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? No, aléjate de mí Malfoy.-

-Ya sabes, Pansy. Tu novio idiota no sólo arruinó su acción, sino también la mía… ¿Viste ese arbusto…? ¡Auch! Preciosa, eso dolió.- Me sobé un poco la pierna, donde "mi dulzura" me pegó con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto.

-No seas idiota, corazón. Salíamos de la biblioteca y nos desviamos un poco porque era una noche preciosa. Pensábamos en lo poco que queda para graduarnos… ¿cuánto les falta a ustedes?

Draco se acercó lentamente a su alejada Pansy y la abrazó con fuerza nuevamente, arrastrándola sobre su culo y murmurando algo en su oído y haciendo que ella sonría con cariño. Se dejó abrazar y contestó.

-A mí me quedan 3 meses, como mucho… En 4 meses seré una Licenciada en Historia. Dios mío, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido… Y a Draco le quedan 2 meses, creo. ¿No, mi flamante abogado?- Volvió a mirar a su novio con el inmenso amor que le tenía. Era bueno ver cómo finalmente están juntos.

-Así es, preciosa. Estamos a pasos de graduarnos y convertirnos en adultos finalmente… ¿cuánto les queda a ustedes, mis ingenieros?

-Nos graduaremos contigo, Dragoncito… en 2 meses estaremos graduados.

-De hecho…- Hermione se removió sobre mí, incómoda.- De eso quería hablarte, Theo…- Ella me miró cautelosamente, decidiendo al parecer cómo hablaría conmigo.- En abril seguiré en la Universidad, pero sólo para brindar apoyo escolar. Verás, Ron tiene muchos problemas con la Química, y siendo él un futuro Licenciado en Criminalística no es muy bueno… A donde quiero llegar es que en abril no estaré en Hogwarts como alumna… porque me gradúo en 3 semanas.

Todos la miramos asombrados... ¡3 semanas era muy poco tiempo! Sonreí, feliz por ella. Mi mujer era muy inteligente, ¿alguna duda, imbéciles?

-Preciosa, eso es maravilloso. ¡Excelente! Pero... ¿cómo?

Ella me sonrió con amor y nos explicó cómo es que lograría graduarse y cómo el Director Dumbledore pidió que hablase en la entrega de diplomas que se daría dentro de 4 meses para todos nosotros, para que podamos tener nuestro acto oficial.

Que me jodan si no estaba orgulloso de mi chica. Era jodidamente brillante y patea traseros académicos. Mierda que sería un placer trabajar con ella.

No pude hacer más que abrazarla y felicitarla suavemente en su oído lleno de aros otra vez, mientras declaraba lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Y también lo hizo Pansy, y Draco. Y joder, quería despertar a todo el maldito mundo sólo para que la felicitaran.

Y así estuvimos, sentados mirando las estrellas un rato, hasta que fuimos por unas buenas y justicieras cervezas relajantes, viendo como Hermione y Pansy iban delante de Draco y yo con los brazos entrelazados, riendo por algo que sólo Dios sabía qué era.

-Somos putamente suertudos. ¿Lo sabes, Theo?- Draco me habló con un tono distraído, y a regañadientes alejé mis ojos del perfecto culo de mi novia para verlo. Me reí al ver que él también estaba viendo cierto culo que adoraba. Con un manotazo, lo saqué de su ensoñación y lo miré con burla. Con cariño, me mostró su dedo medio, haciendo que largue una risotada.

-Lo somos, amigo. Lo somos. Ahora, de verdad prefiero ver una cara bonita antes que tus rasgos de hurón, rubiecito.- Y le sonreí mientras me alejaba y escuchaba su risa. Él también se acercó a su novia.

-¿Sólo soy una cara bonita, precioso? Bueno joder, eso me deja muy decepcionada a decir verdad...- Me miró divertida y tuve que abrazarla para no comérmela a besos en frente de esos dos.

-Preciosa, sabes que eres mucho más que una cara bonita... mucho.- Y para confirmarlo, mi inocente mano fue reptando por su espalda hasta llegar a ese excelente trasero, obra divina, y agarrarlo como Dios mandaba. Ella rió fuertemente y me dio una ligera presión de labios y una mirada divertida.

Y así pasamos buena parte de la noche, riendo y contando anécdotas, dejando que la madrugada nos sople con toda la furia del invernal febrero, con toda la soledad que este pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra nos podía ofrecer.

Y así, bajo las estrellas, el frío y la soledad, abrazando a la mujer que me volvía loco junto a mi mejor amigo y su novia, supe que mi vida estaba perfecta.

Draco tenía razón, putamente suertudos.

**Y la noche me sorprende y me arranca las entrañas, y me mata poco a poco, me va dejando sin nada.**

**25 de DICIEMBRE, 2004.**

-Theo- Abrí los ojos, sobresaltado. Miré confuso alrededor de mí, y reconocí el horroroso reloj de gatitos que la tía Dolores nos regaló en el armado del árbol (en verdad doy gracias a la gran tormenta de nieve que azotó el pueblo hoy, impidiendo que ella traiga otro horroroso gato); estaba en el sillón de mi antigua casa, y la que me hablaba era un Ginny en pijama muy preocupada.- ¿Estás bien? Estabas llorando en sueños...- Y me tendió un pañuelo de papel, aún preocupada. Suspiré.

-Gracias, Gin. Lamento que hayas visto eso, pero la verdad no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Luna duerme?- Me corrí para dejar que ella también pueda usar el sillón y se sentó a mi lado.

-No te disculpes, Theo. Está bien. Sé que estás pasando por un momento... difícil.- Me miró con tristeza- Y sí, ella ronca.- Soltó una risita.- ¿Sabes? Tu madre hará un pastel de papas navideño y es algo que en verdad no me puedo perder- Y ahora me miró con diversión, meneando sus cejas de color fuego.

-Bueno, en realidad no entiendo cómo hacen Luna y tu para mantener ese cuerpo todo menudo sabiendo que comen como potrillos...-Comenté con una risa breve.-Pero puedo decir que me alegra que coman como Dios manda.

Ella rió un poco y se tiró para atrás, mirándome con sus lamparones celestes todos llenos de vida y fuego. Y se llenaron de tristeza y preocupación.

-Hablame, Theo. Sabes que estoy aquí para comprender toda la mieBASURA que esté mal- Ginny se corrigió rápidamente y miró hacia la cocina alarmada, haciendo que estalle en carcajadas. Mamá era implacable con su política de 0 insultos en la casa. Y todos debíamos seguirlas.

-¿Qué pasa, Gin? ¿Mami te comió la lengua?- Ella me fulminó con la mirada y me dio un ligero golpe, instándome a hablar.- Preciosa, no es un cuento corto que digamos...

-No te preocupes niño bonito, que sobre cuentos navideños podemos hablar mucho. Nada que no puedas arreglar luego presentándome a Blaise, ¿no crees?- Y me guiñó un ojo, recordando lo descarada que solía ser. Tuve que reírme otra vez, simplemente porque esta mujer era genial como el infierno.

-Pues acomódate, que te acapararé por un rato para contarte que tan... mal estoy, por no decir la palabra con J.- Ella rió, pero me dio toda su atención. Y procedí a contarle.

Le hablé sobre Hermione y yo, sobre cómo éramos malditamente perfectos juntos, sobre cómo me enamoré de ella como un idiota y sobre cómo me asusté como el infierno cuando vi que de verdad la tenía.

Le hablé sobre cómo nos graduamos y planeamos trabajar juntos, sobre cómo ella me apoyaba a seguir mi vida y dejar la casa de mis padres y las clases de tutorías que daba en Hogwarts para mudarme con Draco y seguir mi sueños de ingeniero.

Le hablé sobre cómo la cagué como el imbécil que soy, sobre cómo no sólo la lastimé, sino que también la orillé a irse a ese maldito país que tanto ella había odiado.

Le hablé sobre la mala decisión con Astoria y sobre mi desesperación, sobre mi vació emocional desde que ella me dejó, desde que no podía siquiera sonreírle en los pasillos de nuestra vieja Universidad.

Le hablé sobre mis deseos de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a mis brazos, sobre no querer soltarla nunca.

Le hablé sobre cómo quedé sin nada, sobre cómo morí por dentro el día que leí su nota, sobre cómo morí cuando la dejé escapar, sobre cómo estaba fallándole al no encontrarla.

Joder, me dolía no tenerla. Necesitaba encontrarla. Pronto.

-Entonces, Theo... ¿qué es lo que te detienen a encontrarla?- Ginny me miró con sus abrazantes ojos de zafiro sin comprenderme, incapaz de ver dónde recaía el problema.

-Que no sé dónde está, Gin... el único lugar puede ser el Infierno mismo.

Ginny se paró, haciendo que la mire con un gran signo de interrogación en mi cara. Me sonrió y se agachó para acomodar mi gorrito de navidad.

-Entonces no te queda más opción que ir al Infierno por ella, ¿No crees, Theo?

Y se volteó, dejándome atónito. Y con un suave "feliz navidad", desapareció escaleras arriba, dejándome aún más revuelto, miserable y confundido.

¿El Infierno? ¿Podría ser...? Joder. ¿Dije que era un imbécil?

**Y tu risa se desborda donde mueren las promesas, no me pidas que me enoje si enojarse es tu destreza.**

**SEPTIEMBRE, 2004**

_-Theo...- Ese susurro lastimero, ese maldito susurro que esperaba y a la vez no escuchar, rompió mí corazón. Y sabía que estaba rompiendo el suyo. Separé mis labios de la pequeña muñequita que quería responder ansiosa mi desapasionado beso y miré a mi novia con una máscara de hielo en los ojos. _

_-Vaya...-Murmuré con frialdad.- No esperaba que vieras esto...- Joder, sí esperaba precisamente esto, con un demonio. Era la única forma de que ella se alejara de mí. Joderla lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta del verdadero cabrón que era. Aún podía salvarla de mí. _

_Ella bajó la cabeza sólo un segundo y desde ese momento vi que mi plan era un absoluto error. Quise patearme a mí mismo por lograr el dolor en el destello de sus avellanas... hasta que la máscara que impuso brilló con la fuerza del acero.- Supongo que los deseos no siempre se cumplen, ¿no, niño bonito?- Me habló con condescendencia, y le sonrió con frialdad a Astoria.- Disfruta de él, preciosa. Esa lengua puede volver loca y hacer gritar de placer a cualquier mujer, confía en mí.- Y se volteó, luego de guiñarle un ojo, dándole paso en toda su gloria a la Reina del Hielo._

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado, con un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Suspirando, me estiré y agarré mi teléfono sobre el buró. La hora brilló en la pantalla y gemí con impaciencia. Las 3 de la mañana.

Me acomodé otra vez y no pude evitar el torrente de pensamientos de mí mujer. Hace más de 1 mes que no sabía nada de ella y eso estaba a un paso de volverme loco, si es que aún no lo estaba. No contestaba mis llamadas, mis mensajes, mis correos ni mis plegarias, porque de verdad estaba seguro y podía jurar ante Dios que mi Hermione era una deidad, maldición.

Y así como estaba, comencé a recordar. Sus besos, sus abrazos, su risa y el color de sus ojos. Su infinita dulzura y su eterna lujuria por mí. Su etérea caminata en la Universidad, sus hermosas piernas rodeándome en su moto, su oreja llena de esos aros.

Rememoré su cuerpo de forma detallada, sus eternas y doradas piernas coronadas por sus suaves muslos y sus cortos rizos, su perfecto coño con su embriagadora esencia y su dulce sabor. Su abdomen ligeramente redondeado, con un vientre hermoso que era mi lugar preferido para pasar horas y horas. Y sus tetas... joder, esas tetas eran la gloria misma. Sus pequeños pezones rosados, ideales para reclamar como míos y alabarlos mientras tomaba esos suaves montículos en mis manos y la acariciaba con toda la reverencia que podía juntar.

Ahg, joder. Recordé sus jadeos y maldiciones cuando me comía su coño de la manera exacta que sabía que la volvería loca, sus susurros de placer cuando la amaba concienzudamente, sus gritos y sus ojos vueltos cuando alcanzaba la cumbre de su placer. Recordé su sonrisa arrogante cuando lograba enloquecerme con sus manos y boca, su ceja levantada y su risa perversa cuando no podía aguantar más y me iba sólo con y por ella. Y maldición si no recordé su "te amo" susurrado en su oreja antes de que se durmiera en mis brazos.

Con dolor, recordé las últimas semanas de ella en Hogwarts, su indiferencia en su momento y su enojo monumental. Recordé cómo no aceptó mis disculpas y no me dio su perdón. Recordé la furia y el dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi que besaba a Ron y le sonreía con una desapasionada felicidad. Recordé cómo desapareció sin rastros hace un mes, cómo sus padres estaban frenéticos al principio pero callados y reservados al final.

Maldición, recordé nuestra última noche juntos. Su entrega, su devoción y su amor infinito. Quise patearme por irme tan confiado de su casa esa madrugada, pensando que ella volvería a mí. ¿Quién diría que desaparecería del jodido mapa? Nadie.

Y volví a recordar su risa. Esa armonía perfecta, con una cadencia ligeramente estridente pero aún así dulce y cálida. Sus carcajadas cuando algo era absurdo o sus risitas dulces, sus sonrisas coquetas o sus carnosos labios enmarcando sus blancos y algo largos dientes cuando sonreía con felicidad.

Y con pesar recordé la promesa, esa maldita perra, que le di: _"Prometo no lastimarte nunca, preciosa. Joder, si es necesario me encerraré dentro de un armario atado e inconsciente, ¿sí? Te quiero, Hermione. Y eso no cambiará."_

-Y una mierda si cambio...- Murmuré a la nada... que tomó forma de gato cuando Claude saltó sobre mi pecho con un ronroneo.- Hola, pequeña bestia peluda. ¿Tú también la extrañas?- Acaricié sus orejas con delicadeza mientras le hablaba en voz baja, recordando también cómo mi mujer, porque me niego profusamente a dejar de llamarla de tal forma, amaba a mi gato y él la adoraba y siempre que podía se paseaba por sus piernas. Él maulló en respuesta y se acurrucó contra mí.- Somos dos, cosa, somos dos.- Y suspiré, mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza y trataba de dormir otra vez... y agarré el teléfono.

_-¿Sabes preciosa?_\- Escribí en un mensaje- _Estoy enojado contigo por dejar a la cosa peluda que llaman Claude abandonado. Eso no está bien. Él te extraña._\- Envié ese absurdo mensaje con ninguna esperanza de respuesta, por lo que casi salto por la sorpresa de ver un mensaje entrante de Hermione.

-_¿Sí? Pues tú eres el idiota que nos alejó. Debería estar enojada contigo, Theodore_.- El mensaje me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Juro que no me alcanzaban los dedos para escribir una respuesta. Pero mi "_Te amo_" nunca tuvo una respuesta.

Y mierda, eso rompió mi corazón.

**Y NO OLVIDES QUE NOS DIMOS TODO LO QUE NOS QUEDABA, SIN EMBARGO CASI NUNCA, NUNCA NO NOS ALCANZABA.**

**Enero, 2006**

-¿Acepta como esposa a Hermione Jane Granger? ¿Promete estar a su lado así en la salud como en la enfermedad, respetándola y cuidándola como su pareja e igual?- El funcionario del Juzgado me miró con paz, instándome a responder.

La sala estaba completamente en silencio, salvo por los tiernos balbuceos que se escuchaban de mi pequeña Brigid. Mi madre la sostenía llorando, mientras el señor Lovegood le hacía caratoñas a su pequeña, proclamada así por él mismo.

-Sí, acepto. Maldición, claro que sí.- El mismo hombre me arqueó una ceja y Hermione rió.- Oh, lo lamento, lo lamento. Quise decir... sí, acepto.

-Muy bien... señorita, ¿acepta como esposo a Theodore Julian Nott? ¿Promete estar a su lado así en la salud como en la enfermedad, respetándolo y cuidándolo como su pareja e igual?- Ahora miró a Hermione y no pude evitar sonreír como un maldito idiota suertudo que, básicamente, es lo que soy.

Estaba preciosa, radiante, inalcanzable. Con un entallado y sensual vestido de color crema, que solo resaltaban más los atributos ahora pronunciados por la maternidad. Sus pechos redondos y perfectos, su cadera más ancha y su fantástico culo que me encargué de observar descaradamente cuando llegó a mi lado del brazo de su padre, ganándome una colleja y mirada de advertencia del mismo, para gracia y delicia de los invitados.

-Sí, acepto. Por todos los Dioses, claro que acepto.- Rió, haciendo que nuestra niñita gritara con felicidad al sonido de su risa, y revolviéndose en los brazos de mi madre, salió disparada gateando hacia su locura personal, mí ahora bella esposa, que la recogió con amor cuando llegó, sonriéndole con dulzura. Maldición, mi esposa. Jodida mierda, no podía ser más feliz de lo que era ahora, ni aunque ganase la maldita lotería. Joder, esto era maravilloso.

-Por el poder que me otorga la Corona inglesa, los declaro marido y mujer. Felicidades, puede besar a la nov..- y antes de que termine la frase ya estaba sobre la boca de mi perfecta esposa, agarrándola por ambos lados de su cabeza. Ella rió en el beso, encantada de la vida y nuestra niña volvió a gritar feliz. Me separé de mi reina con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos al ver que la razón de mi vida, mi mujer y mi hija, me devolvían la mirada con amor y fuego puro en sus ojos.

La sala estalló en aplausos y silbidos, más que seguro emitidos por las bestias a las que llamaba amigos, y Hermione siguió riendo con Brigid encima, que celebraba el ruido bailando en los brazos de su madre. Mi mujer, maldito idiota con suerte, volvió a mirarme con lágrimas cayendo por su cara, a la vez que extendía su mano hacia mí.

-¿Vamos, esposo mío? Nos queda toda una vida por descubrir, y realmente estoy ansiosa de que lo hagamos, amor. Tenemos que conquistar al mundo, bebé. Hay que hacerlo arder.

Y con esas palabras y el brillo demencial de sus orbes achocolatados, desfilamos por la sala, yendo hacia nuestro futuro. Juntos

Esa noche celebramos la fiesta en la casa de mi madre, con mi malditamente bella esposa cambiada con un corto vestido azul, que acentuaba todas sus malditas curvas que estaban a un paso de volverme loco.

Reímos, bailamos, celebramos y reímos un poco más. Familia, amigos, todos unidos para ser felices con nosotros. Draco hablaba con mi mujer con su pequeño Scorpius dormido en su brazo, rodeando con el otro de una radiante Pansy que reía feliz junto a mi bella hermana, que era vigilada por el ojo de halcón del idiota miope de mi cuñado, Harry que dejaba parlotear a mi madre un poco borracha. Maldito imbécil suertudo. Pero al menos un imbécil que conocía y podría hacerle comer sus propias pelotas si llegara a lastimar a mi Luna, cosa que estoy seguro que no hará.

Blaise bailaba con una pícara Ginny, que usaba un indecente vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo de bailarina. Su cara llena de pecas tenía una sonrisa traviesa que sabía que estaba haciendo estragos en mi aturdido pero fascinado amigo. Y Ron, pequeño pedazo de mierda en proceso de redención, bailaba con su nueva novia, una dulce chica que estudiaba Literatura en Hogwarts. Lavander, su nombre. Aunque viendo la mirada de ella sobre él, y si en algo era bueno era en evaluar miradas, podía observar que estaba un poco loca. Mala suerte, idiota roba novias.

Todos mis seres queridos estaban allí. No había nadie que faltase. Hasta divisé algunos profesores de Hogwarts presentes, bailando y riendo con los padres de mis amigos.

Brigid reía sobre los brazos de mi hermana, que ahora bailaba y besaba al cabrón de Potter. Luna amaba como loca a su sobrina, siempre pululaba alrededor de ella, cuidándola y robándola de nuestros brazos cuando la veíamos. Y mi esposa, la mujer más hermosa sobre el planeta Tierra, caminaba sensualmente hacia mí, con copas de champagne en sus manos.

La abracé cuando llegó a mí y tras sonreírle con sensualidad la besé, tapando su risa con mis labios. Y maldición, que me jodan si no la besé a justicia, con su maravillosa lengua rodeando la mía, sus suaves y dulces labios yendo al compás de los míos, empezando una danza maravillosa y sensual que moría por continuar.

Hermione se separó de mí y se dirigió a mi oído, donde depositó una suave mordida que me hizo gruñir.

-¿Qué te parece, esposo mío, si huimos de aquí? Tu madre se encargará de Brigid esta noche, y hay un lecho que nos espera para amarnos hasta el amanecer. ¿No te parece una oferta… atractiva?

Y sin más ceremonia que sus palabras, la arrastré al garaje donde estaba mi vieja moto junto a mi casco y el de mi hermana.

Y sin más, salimos a la noche, como la primera vez que lo hicimos, pero esta vez como marido y mujer, con un rumbo y objetivo claro.

Amarnos para la eternidad.

**Principios de diciembre, 2004.**

**ESA NOCHE QUE TE FUISTE, Y QUE EMPEZAMOS A ODIARNOS, CADA DÍA QUE SE VUELA, CADA VEZ YO MÁS TE EXTRAÑO.**

-Theo, mi cielo, ¿cómo estás?

Mi tía Dolores apareció en la puerta, sobresaltándome y asustándome como la mierda. Porque joder, esa mujer puede apretarte las mejillas hasta rabiar y doler.

-Tía querida, ¿cómo estás?- Murmuré con precaución y un poco de cadencia aterciopelada, así trataba de evitar ese casi seguro apretón que me dolería horrores y me costaría comer.

-Ay, ¡mi niño bonito! Bien, querido, bien…- Y se acercó de manera decidida a mi persona, lo que me dio la certeza de que ella era la depredador más grande de la sala y lo que me hiciera dolería como el infierno.

Una hora más tarde mi hermana, mis amigos, Gin y yo seguíamos con los cachetes colorados y caras largas, bastante avergonzadas también.

Estábamos a seis de diciembre, y como dictaba la tradición Lovegood, toda la familia se juntaba para armar el dichoso árbol de navidad de mierda. La familia Potter, Weasley, Malfoy y Parkinson estaban también, logrando que mi casa esté atestada de gente… y faltaba la persona que más añoraba.

Mi Hermione, mi eterno amor, mi mujer y mi musa. No estaba. Sus padres estuvieron como locos, angustiados, desesperados y dolidos, pues su hija se había pirado del mundo con sólo una nota que explicaba que para elegir entre dos infiernos, prefería irse y vivir con el menos doloroso. Eso rompía mi corazón, mierda.

Cada familia traía cosas para decorar el monstruoso árbol que el señor Lovegood había conseguido para este año. Desde borlas hasta boas, angelitos y gatitos (gracias, tía Dolores)… todo tenía voz en este horroroso árbol que los más jóvenes tratábamos de evitar, excepto Luna, que correteaba y saltaba encantada de un lado a otro, llena de brillos, descalza, con borlas en las manos y boas en su cuello.

No puedo calificarme de otra forma que no sea profundamente deprimido. Nadad de lo que mis amigos, excepto Ron, que iba por la vida haciéndose el eterno mártir, estaban preocupados y querían que saque mi cara de sufrimiento a base de patadas en el culo de ser necesario.

Estaba enamorado hasta la médula de la bruja que había robado mi corazón y lo retenía vaya a saber Dios dónde.

Mi mente viajaba a recuerdos felices, su primera risa conmigo, nuestro primer beso, nuestra arrolladora primera vez, que desencadenó la segunda, la tercera… ustedes me comprenden, ¿verdad?

Recuerdo nuestra graduación como si hubiese sido ayer, ella dando el discurso de despedida como el mejor promedio de todas las carreras y cómo la miraba orgulloso, sentada detrás de ella, viendo cómo su pelo hermoso estaba lacio, su culo estaba atrapado en un entallado vestido de fiesta color celeste y unos tacones la sacaban de su pequeña estatura. _Hay que caminar y construír_ había dicho, y sus palaras calaron a toda nuestra promoción:

"_No importa qué carera terminen hoy en Hogwarts- hablaba con paz, dejándonos a todos en un hechizo de su voz- sino que estamos graduándonos de un pedacito de futuro. Porque nosotros, muchachos, somos el futuro. Y quiero que hoy salgan y se coman el mundo. Que lo cambien. Porque juntos somos imparables, somos una gran fuerza de la naturaleza que exclama y pide cambios a los gritos. Y agárrense, señores… porque los graduados del Colegio Hogwarts están aquí para vencer. ¡Salud, compañeros! _

_Todos gritaron y tiraron sus birretes al aire y esa noche hubo fiesta en el salón principal del colegio. Todos estaban felices, y esa fue la primera vez que hice algo más osado con Hermione, pues nuestra relación era casi secreta. Esa noche bailamos juntos por primera vez y no pude evitar decirle cuánto la amaba al oído, logrando que su cantarina risa estalle en el aire._

_-Y yo a ti, niño bonito. Nunca lo dudes._

-¡Theo!- el grito de mi madre me sacó de mi ensoñación- Vengan Harry y tu aquí y levanten a tu hermana para que ponga la estrella en el árbol.

Harry se puso rojo y yo le gruñí, logrando que Draco el idiota riera a carcajadas.

-Manos donde pueda verlas, Potter. O te las corto… y no hablo de tus manos ahora.- Y logré que él se ponga más rojo.

Así pasamos en familia el armado del árbol de la navidad de mierda, y mi corazón por muy poco tiempo se sintió un poco más cálido.

**Oohh, ohhhh, oohhhhoh**

La historia de una reina perdida y un rey de la locura se cuenta allá arriba.

No es la más sana o la más pura, pero es lo que el amor enfermo tiene para dar.

A veces es triste, a veces las risas suenan incluso en tus oídos, traspasando la pantalla.

Esta es una historia enferma, llena de posesión y necesidad.

Pero en el fondo, ¿qué historia no lo es?

**POR MIL NOCHES.**


End file.
